goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Chucko Kowalski Misbehave at Raising Cane's/Sent to Principal Prickly's office (Sarah West's Version)
''Chucko Kowalski Misbehave at Raising Cane's/Sent to Principal Prickly's Office (Sarah West's Version) ''is a video by Sarah West. Plot Chucko wants Bunnie and Antoine to take him to Raising Cane's, but Bunnie said they'll be watching Pinocchio (1940) at school. But Dulcy and Rotor both said that the VHS is broken. When they got there, Chucko wanted a sweet tea, but they're out of sweet teas. The clerk offered him a Coca Cola instead. But Chucko yells at the restaurant. He eventually punches Antoine in the eye, causing Antoine to cry so much. When they got back to school. Bunnie and Randall told Ms. Finster about what happened at Raising Cane's. Miss Finster sends Chucko to Principal Prickly's office. At Principal Prickly gives Chucko a level 15 detention. Transcript Chucko: Hey Bunnie and Antoine. Bunnie: What is it Chucko? Chucko: Can we please go to Raising Cane's for something to eat? Antoine: No. We're not going to Raising Cane's today. Chucko: Why not? Bunnie: Antoine just told you, we said no. Chucko: Just tell me why? Antoine: Because we are watching Pinocchio (1940) at school today. Chucko: I want Raising Cane's (10 times)! NOW! Bunnie: Chucko, for the last time, we said no and that's final! Dulcy: Excuse us Bunnie and Antoine. But our VHS release of Pinocchio (1940) is broken. Rotor: I agree with what Dulcy said, Bunnie and Antoine. Can you please take Chucko to Raising Cane's? Antoine: Did you hear that Chucko? We don't have to watch Pinocchio (1940) today. We can go to Raising Cane's, come on and let's go. (45 minutes later) Raising Cane's Clerk: Welcome to Raising Cane's, how can we help you? Sonic: I want Chicken Fingers with only Texas Toast and a Sprite. Tails: And I also want Chicken Fingers with only crinkle cut fries and a Dr. Pepper. Raising Cane's Clerk: OK, Thank you for choosing Raising Cane's. Come again soon. (Antoine, Bunnie, and Chucko walks into Raising Cane's) Raising Cane's Clerk: Welcome to Raising Cane's, how we may help you? Bunnie: We are here to order food for Chucko. So Chucko, tell the manager what you want. Chucko: I want Chicken Fingers, with only crinkle cut fries and Colesaw, and a sweet tea. Raising Cane's Clerk: I'm sorry, but we don't have any sweet teas right now. Why not get a Coca Cola instead? Chucko: What? I Don't want Coca Cola, that soda brand is stupid. Antoine: Chucko, stop acting like a spoiled brat. It's either getting a Coca Cola with your meal, or you won't get anything at all. (Bartleby and Sonia walks into Raising Cane's, feeling nervous because of Chucko's behavior) Chucko: Oh, I have a better idea. How about you can steal a telephone and call 911 to let the police officers arrest me? Bunnie: Chucko, we told you to not talk to us like that. Now everyone is looking at us. Chucko: Shut your mouth Bunnie, go ahead and call the police to....ARREST ME! ARREST ME (10 times) AT RAISING CANE'S. Sonia: Bartleby, I think now is the best time to get out of here. Should we get out of here? Bartleby: Yes Sonia, let's get out of here. Things are starting to get worse right now. Chucko: So you're not going to arrest me? fine then, I will punch Antoine in his eye at Raising Cane's. (Chucko punches Antoine in the eye, Antoine receives a black eye) Antoine: Bunnie, my right eye can't see. Now I'm going to cry in pain. (Antoine begins to cry in agony and pain) Bunnie: That's it. I have had enough of you. We're leaving, right now! (at Bunnie's car) Chucko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bunnie: Stop crying Chucko, I've told you if you keep on acting this way. You won't get anything at all! Chucko: But Bunnie Rabbot, all I ever wanted was a sweet tea. But Raising Cane's was out of that beverage, that's why I punched Antoine in the eye. Antoine: Bunnie, I am bursting into tears and I don't know what will happen next for me after we get back to school. Bunnie: It's ok Antoine, it is Chucko's fault. I should've never ask if we can bring Chucko to Raising Cane's or any other kind of restaurants today. Chucko: OK guys, I'm really sorry. Will I still be able to go see Joker when it comes out in theaters on October 4? Bunnie: No. We're still going back to school and that's final. When we get back, I'll go get Randall and Ms. Finster on you. (When Antoine, Bunnie, and Chucko got back to school) Bunnie: Antoine, go wait in the Nurse's office with an icepack on your eye. Antoine: Yes, Bunnie Rabbot. Please go tell Randall and Miss Finster on Chucko Kowalski. (Antoine begins to run and sobbing) (Bunnie runs to Randall) Bunnie: Randall, I have something terrible about what happened at Raising Cane's. Randall: What happened at that fast food place Bunnie? Bunnie: Chucko Kowalski misbehaved at Raising Cane's, because they're out of sweet teas. Randall: OK, we will get Ms. Finster about this. (Bunnie and Randall runs to Ms. Finster) Randall: Ms. Finster, Ms. Finster. We have something terrible to tell you. Ms. Finster: What is it? Randall and Bunnie. Bunnie: Chucko Kowalski just give Antoine a black eye at Raising Cane's, just because they're out of sweet tea at that place. And also, Chucko did yell at that place. Ms. Finster: Good girl Bunnie, and good boy Randall. I'll deal with Chucko Kowalski. Chucko: Oh no, it's Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster: Chucko! I heard from Randall and Bunnie that you misbehaved at Raising Cane's by punching Antoine in the eye. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever punch other people at a restaurant. You see giving Antoine a black eye undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids causing shenanigans out in public. But Ms. Finster assures me that is abysmal. I have no choice but to give you detention level 15. Chucko: Level 15? I wish Bunnie Rabbot was dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 16, are you ready to push me any further? Plus, you will have no recess, no fun, no TV, no video games, no leaving the school, and no field trips for you. And you will have to visit the school psychologist twice a week for quite a while until further notice. (Meanwhile, with Sonia and Bartleby) Sonia: Bartleby, I'm so sorry about what happened at Raising Cane's. Bartleby: No Sonia, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier right before Chucko Kowalski gave Antoine a black eye at Raising Cane's. Sonia: I agree, that would've been better. Why don't we just go to McDonald's instead? Bartleby: Oh Sonia, you've just made me think about it now. (Sonia and Bartleby hugs each other) Bartleby: Let's go to McDonald's then. And also, thank you for the help. Sonia: No problem at all Sir Bartleby Montclair. Let's go, my boyfriend. (Sonia and Bartleby walks out of the park) Cast Joey as Chucko Kowalski Emma as Bunnie Rabbot and Sonia the Hedgehog Paul as Antoine D Coolette Julie as Dulcy the Dragon Dallas as Rotor the Walrus Young as Raising Cane's Clerk Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic the Hedgehog Eric as Tails and Randall Weems Brian as Sir Bartleby Montclair Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff